osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
King
Introduction King is a first year student at Osaka Gakuin, and a talented beast-master. Appearance King is a young man with tan skin, standing at 5'11 and weighing 170lbs. He has wild and slightly spiky black hair and green eyes. His Māji features shine through with his black mane-like hair and his lion tail. He wears the typical Osaka Gakuin red uniform. Outside of school he wears baggy camo pants with a black sleeveless shirt. Personality King is an intrepid youth, and a naturally curious individual. He dedicates his time to studying magical species, as he plans to be an explorer when he graduates. He can be wild at times, but only when interacting with a new animal friend, or when seeing a rare species. His reaction becomes an excited mix of his old behavior and scientific thirst for knowledge. He's very defensive of animals and is a strict vegetarian, disgusted by those who eat them. He constantly encourages those around him to switch to diets that avoid meat. Similarly to that, he's incredibly loyal to those he considers his friends. When deciding someone is his friend, he will put his all into keeping them safe and healthy, always being well-intended, no matter his means. Powers and Abilities King can communicate with any creature with a mind, no matter how simple. The effectiveness of this varies however, as some creatures aren't worth communicating with due to them refusing to respond or their simplicity of mind making them difficult to converse with. Other Skills King is incredibly well versed in zoology, and even more so in mythical zoology, knowing every single already identified magical species by heart, and constantly looking to find more. King is also a capable fighter, being able to fight alongside his beasts, using them to merely assist him in most situations. Māji Being a Mammalian Māji, King can partially transform into a lion, transforming his right arm into a clawed versopn, and adding some bulk to said arm. It has the normal side effects, as the swelling and emerging of the claws brings pain, and removing both hurts equally. Shedding fur from said arm is only mildly painful however. His arm can only retain said transformation for 5 minutes, and needs an hour to recharge. King's Stampede King's one true magical ability is to call upon animals around him with a loud roar, most animals within a range of 100m coming to his aid. Backstory King was born to a human mother who lived in a small village near a massive jungle. The jungle was rumored to be full of evil spirits, and was avoided at all costs. The village was therefore somewhat distant, but close enough to hear the noises that came from the jungle at night. A fragile peace remained between the two, as the villagers stayed away from the jungle, and the jungle's denizens stayed away from the village. This changed however, when a young child, who at that time had no name, was taken by a savage beast, leading all the villagers to believe that the boy was soon to die. This however was not the case. The beasf took him deep into the jungle where he was surrounded by many animals. They considered eating him but found that he was different from the normal humans. He had a small mane and a tail, but ever so tiny that most would miss it. Recognizing him as one of their own, they raised the young Māji, teaching him their ways as he foraged for food with them, living off the jungle. He was wild and free, and he loved the animals he met in the jungle. He grew to be 14 years old here, learning to speak from one of the more intelligent creatures who was capable. He learned how to survive from the wilder animals who were used to fighting, and he learned how to call friends to him from anywhere he wanted using a specifically pitched roar from another creature, one of great age. He grew to unknowingly be a spectacular fighter and even learned how to speak to animals, and in the language they spoke outside the jungle. His Māji traits became visible, as he grew a large black mane and a now visible tail. He was told stories of the outside world, of the humans who made their homes all over the world, and all the creatures like them who were in hiding. He was shown old tattered books of stories and creatures like them. He couldn't stand the thought of those creatures being alone, lost in the world without anyone knowing they even existed, and he vowed to find them all, and make sure that the world would know that they were here, and what they were. He began a journal of all the creatures he would meet, planning to find every single one, regardless of where they were. But first he needed to learn about the world. Setting off on his journey, he wandered outside of the jungle, saying farewell to those who raised him. He wandered far, and was helped on his journey by new friends he called upon. He traveled for a year across the seas, mountains, and deserts, finding himself in an urban city. Being informed of a school that could move him towards his goal, he strode confidently towards the school, applied, and eventually got in, showing his knowledge and willingness to learn. Upon acceptance there he was asked his name. Thinking back to the stories he heard about Lions, the animals from whom his traits originated, he named himself King. King, of the Jungle. Trivia King's name is a shortening of his title, King of the Jungle. King's theme is Stephen Walking's Jungle Japes remix. King is a mild allusion to Mowgli. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Character Category:The Kat Collection Category:Māji Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character